My Happily Ever After
by littlemissunpredictable
Summary: Bella is new in Forks. First day of school, she will meet the Cullens. She will know the real truth about people but she doesn't care. Along the way, she will find herself falling in love to one of them. All Human A/B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

**My Happily Ever After**

Chapter 1: Welcome

APOV

Lunch in the cafeteria once again on a boring school day. I sat at my usual table with my friends and family. Rosalie and Emmett stuffed their faces with each other, Jasper and Edward stealing sideway glances, their hands both intertwined from under the table and I, Mary Alice Cullen was the fifth wheel.

"Hey Alice, have you met the new girl?" My brother, Edward, asked me.

I have heard that the new girl was Isabella Swan, the daughter of the Chief of Police. She just arrived two days ago and was attending the school for the rest of the year.

"No. I haven't even seen her." I replied.

"Well, I got the chance to know her. She's my new lab partner in Biology. Since I don't have a lab partner, Mr. Banner paired us. She's really really smart. I think you'll like her." He stated. I nodded not quite interested. "I actually offered her to stay with us for lunch." Everyone's heads shot up.

"What?!?!" All of us asked him at the same time.

"Babe, I think you did the wrong move." Jasper said to him.

"But she doesn't have any friends and I think that it's polite to invite her. Come on, I think it's gonna be fine. Hey, she's right there. Bella!" He called out to her waving his hand to be seen.

I looked at this Bella and surprised at what I saw. Those deep brown eyes, so mesmerizing, the silky brown locks on her head that my hands are itching to touch, the pale glowing skin that I want to embrace and those luscious red lips that my own was longing for.

"Everyone this is Bella." Edward broke through my thoughts and introduced her. "Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend, Emmett my brother, his girlfriend, Rosalie and my sister, Alice." He pointed out to her.

"Hi everyone." I was startled with her voice. It was like it belonged to an angel.

She looked at every person on our table. When her eyes finally lingered on mine, her smile only got bigger and I couldn't help myself but give that smile back to her.

"Bella, sit down." Rosalie ordered. I looked at Rosalie and she winked at me. I was confused at first but the thought sank into me afterwards. The only seat left was beside me.

"Uhm... guys, I know the rules around here. I know that the only people who sits here are the five of you." She said.

"Who told you that?" Edward asked in a gay voice. Eww.

"Jessica Stanley. She asked me to join her friends for lunch but I turned her down and said that I already made plans to have lunch with Edward and his friends. She said that you guys are the weirdest people here and that...and that..." She stuttered with her words.

"Just, spit it out. It's fine. We're used to it." I stated. She took a deep breathe and continued.

"She said that you guys all live together and TOGETHER. Edward and Jasper are both gays and are dating, then she said and I quote, Rosalie and Emmett are the most outgoing people if you know what I mean. And for Alice, she's not with anyone but she's a... lesbian." She got everything right. And I just had to say it.

"Welcome to Forks, High."

**A/N: I know I just started with a new story (by the way, please read my other story. It's called Live Your life). But I wanted to share this story to you guys. It's an Alice/Bella fic and I wish you'll support it. **

**I'm not gay but a lot of my friends are considering that I'm studying in an all girls school. So... you know what I mean.**

**If you don't want me to continue this story just let me know.**

**Comments and reviews, good or bad, I'll take it.**

**Until I update**

**Always and forever**

**littlemissunpredictable **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 2: First day

BPOV

It's the first day of school today. Well, it is for me. School started a month ago but I just got back here in Forks, Washington from Arizona two days ago.

I needed to be a new person and Pheonix wasn't the place for me to change. I was thinking about places where I wanna go when suddenly I thought of Forks, my hometown. I called my dad, Charlie, right away and told him it was time for a visit.

When I got to the school through the truck that Charlie gave me as a welcome home present, I directly went to the front office to get my class schedule. When the lady from the office handed me my schedule, I studied it and looked for my first subject, which is Biology.

I searched for the room using the map that was given to me with the schedule. When I finally found it, I took a deep breath and went inside the classroom.

I introduced myself to the teacher and he in return gave me my seat at the center of the classroom. When I got to my table, I noticed that I had a seatmate. He was really handsome but not at all my type. I took a sit and listened to the teacher who was talking in front.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Isabella Swan right?" He greeted with an extended hand. I took it and gave it a shake.

"Yeah. But just Bella." I said simply. He nodded. "How did you know who I was?" I asked.

"Everyone knows who ypu are. Finally, the Chief's daughter came home at last." He said.

I listened to the teacher and raised my hand whenever I knew the answer to his question just to make a good first impression.

There was ten minutes left for the first period until the bell rang when suddenly I heard Edward's voice again.

"So, Bella. Do you want to have lunch with me and my family? I assume you still don't have any friends here considering you are new."

"Yeah. I still don't have any." I stated a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, you don't need to be ashamed of it. That's why I'm asking you to have lunch with us. It'll be fine."

I thought for a moment. Well, I guess it'll be fine. It'll be more embarrassing if I eat alone while everyone stares at the new girl.

"Ok. I'll join you. But are you sure it's fine with your family?"

"Sure it is. They'll love you."

When the bell rang, I walked out the door and into my next class. Edward promised to meet me inside the cafeteria for lunch at they're usual table at the far end of the room.

My classes went by in a blur but English was dragging. I love English, but today, I don't think so. The teacher was discussing something I've read before and didn't like it.

Finally, the bell rang. I sprinted for the door and walked towards the lunch room.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell my name. When I turned around, Jessica Stanley from History class was walking towards me. "Hey, do you want to join me for lunch?"

I hate to turn her down but... "I'm sorry Jessica but Edward Cullen already asked me to join him and his friends."

"What! That faggot!" Now I'm confused. Edward? Faggot? She must be wrong. I didn't see any signs of him being gay. Or at least I think I didn't.

She must've seen my confused face because she quickly added. "I'm sorry Bella but Edward is gay. I know he's really gorgeous but believe me, inside, he's one of us. And the only ones who sit at their table are, well, them."

"Uhm, yeah." I started walking again but she stopped me.

"Wait, Bella. You have to know something about the people whom you've decided to have lunch with." I looked at her and waited for her to continue. "Emmett, Edward and Alice are true siblings and Jasper and Rosalie Hale are their adopted siblings. They live together in one big house but they are together TOGETHER. Edward and Jasper are both gays and started dating the summer before Edward entered high school. Rosalie and Emmett are the most outgoing people I've known, if you know what I mean. And last but not the least, tiny Alice. She's Edward's twin and just as freaky as him. She doesn't date anyone cause she's a lesbian." She finished. After hearing that, I can't wait to meet these people.

"I'll take my chances Jessica." And with that, I went for the cafeteria.

I searched for Edward at the end of the room and like he said, he was there. When he saw me, he waved his hand to me.

Edward introduced me to everyone at the table. They look really nice and normal to me. I shrugged off what Jessica had told me.

I studied all their faces until I looked at who I assume was Alice. She was tiny like what Jessica described but she was really beautiful. I smiled at her and was about to faint when she smiled back at me.

"Bella, sit down." Bless you Rosalie. My knees were getting weaker every second Alice's eyes bore into mine.

I hesitated on confirming with them what Jessica told me but if I want these people to like me, I have to be truthful to them.

"Uhm... guys, I know the rules around here. I know that the only people who sits here are the five of you." She said.

"Who told you that?" Edward asked. Now I heard the gayness in his voice.

I told them what Jessica told me. When I was finished, everyone was quiet at first until Alice said, "Welcome to Forks, High."

**A/N: And I give you chapter two. I have an update day for this. It's Saturday. So, Live Your Life is on Fridays while My Happily Ever After is on Saturdays.**

**littlemissunpredictable**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 3: Truth

BPOV

The week had gone by so fast. The Cullens and the Hales all liked me and I also liked them inspite of their differences from the others. I can't blame them. I myself is different, they just can't see it right now.

I learned that Edward, Jasper, Alice and I are all on the same grade and Rosalie and Emmett are one grade higher than us. Jasper and Rosalie's parents both died in a car accident when Jasper was 5 and Rosalie was 6. The Cullen's parents were once best friends with The Hale's, so they've decided to adopt Jasper and Rosalie because they didn't have any relatives left. Their grandparents were already dead and they're parents were both only children.

I also learned that Edward and Alice are twins. I didn't notice it at first because of their height and hair. Edward is really tall, 6'3, while Alice is really short, 4'11. Their hair was also another thing. Alice's hair color is black while Edward has bronze hair. But even though they have these differences, if you look closely at their faces, you'll see the resemblance in them. They both have striking green eyes, long lashes, full red lips, thin nose, pale skin and unruly hair.

It turned out that Jasper was in my Art class and Alice was in my Gym class and Free period. Edward became my best friend out of all of them. But aside from Edward, I was also pretty close with Alice. It's strange actually because I get these weird glances from Alice all the time but I don't mind.

Edward and I were talking about our frog dissection next week in Biology during lunch. Since we were seated together in class, we were lab partners.

"So, it's settled then. I'll get the frog from the aquarium then you'll cut through it's skin." He repeated again for confirmation. I nodded for the fourth time in a row.

Something was really bothering me all week and I needed to take it all out on someone. And the only person I can think of right now was Edward.

"Hey Edward. I need to tell you something." He glanced up at me from something he was writing on his notebook. I needed to tell him now because if not, it would be a long time again for us to be alone to talk like this. Alice and Jasper are both in the library doing something for a project in their English class and Rosalie and Emmett were somewhere. I don't even want to know.

"What about?" He asked, fully interested in what I was about to say.

"Well, it's about... me. I know we've only known each other for five days but it seems like I've known you long enough to tell everything to you. You know I consider you my best friend out of the group."

"Oh, Bella. I consider you also my best friend and you know that you can tell me anything."

"Ok, this is really hard but I'm just gonna spit it out." I said. He didn't reply and just waited for what I was about to reveal. "I'm a lesbian."

His expression didn't change. He took a deep breath and hugged me. I hugged him back realizing that I needed the comfort.

"Honey, I knew it all along. I was just waiting for you to open up to me." I was surprised he knew.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Give me a break, Bella. I've seen how you look at my sister. You want her. And I assure you she wants you too."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Well..." I swatted his arm playfully. "Ouch! I'm kidding. Jeez. But seriously. No, you're not that obvious it's just that I can read people through their facial expression and body language. And from what I've seen, you two like each other. Both of you are just scared to admit to each other and also to yourselves." Wow. That was really deep. I've never seen anyone as nice as Edward.

"Are you sure she likes me?" I asked him.

"Positive. I am after all, her twin."

"Thanks." I gave him a hug.

The bell rang ending lunch. I got up from my seat and headed for the locker room to change. I looked around for Alice but she wasn't there yet. _Maybe she's still with Jasper in the library._

When I was done changing I walked inside the gym.

Volleyball was our next topic. I love sports.

I was one of the firsts to play. I was really excited and jumpy. I haven't played volleyball since I was in middle school. Back in my school in Pheonix, I busied myself with soccer so I had to practice for volleyball since I'm not that good at it.

I was doing fine at first, then I got better but not at all good. I was concentrating on hitting the ball when suddenly I saw her. Alice. She was really sexy in her shorts and tank top uniform. I've noticed that before but not fully examining her.

I was looking deep into her eyes when suddenly the ball hit me on the face.

"Bella!" I heard someone scream then everything went black.

APOV

"Jasper, you jerk. I can't believe you forgot to send the files to Mrs. Espinoza." Ugh! I can't believe I was missing lunch with Bella because of stupid Jasper forgetting to send our Shakespeare paper to our teacher.

"Come on Alice, I said I was sorry."

"Whatever Jasper. Just send the damn project so I can go back to Bella." As the words slipped through my mouth, my eyes bulged out of their sockets. "I..I..I mean..." I stuttered.

"It's fine Alice. I know. Edward and I both know. But I don't know with Emmett and Rose..."

"What? You know? Does she know?" I asked him.

"I doubt it. You know that Edward can read peoples body language." I nodded. "He told me that through Bella's expressions, she doesn't even know what she's feeling but she definitely swings your way."

I can't believe what I was hearing. My best friend telling me that Bella is a lesbian like me. So, does this means I have a chance?...

I left the subject of Bella and concentrated on finishing the project. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Shit. It's not finished yet." Jasper cursed.

We stayed in the library for about 15 minutes more after the bell rang. When the file was already send to the teacher I left Jasper and headed for the locker room. I quickly change into my PE uniform and walked inside the gym.

Bella was the first person I saw. She was playing volleyball. Her forhead was scrunched up obviously concentrating on hitting the ball. I was looking at her when suddenly she glanced my way. I can see that she was checking me out. Her eyes were dragging all over me when it happened. She was hit in the head by the flying volleyball and bumped her head really hard on the floor.

"Bella!" I shouted and sprinted towards her. "Call 911." I ordered to no one in particular. "Bella. Bella wake up." I shook her shoulders but nothing happened.

"Ms. Cullen, the ambulance is on it's way." I didn't listened to whoever that was. I just shook Bella some more to try and wake her up and checking her pulse once in a while like my father taught me how to do until the paramedics arrived.

"I need someone to come with her in case she needed anything." One of the paramedics said.

"I'll go with her." I volunteered. The man nodded and helped me get inside the ambulance with an unconscious Bella.

I immediately called Edward when we arrived at the hospital and Bella got wheeled into the emergency room.

"Hello?" Edward asnswered.

"Edward. It's Alice. I need you to get everybody here in the hospital."

"What! Why? Why are you there? Is something wrong?" He bombarded me with questions.

"I'm here with Bella. I'll explain it to you when you get here." I shut the phone and sank into the chair in the waiting room bringing my head into my hands.

_Oh, God. If anything happen to her I swear I won't forgive myself for it._

**A/N: This chapter is basically just telling us that Alice has this great impact on Bella and whenever she's in the same room as her, everything else blurs.**

**Until I update again.**

**Always and forever,**

**littlemissunpredictable**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 4: Worried

APOV

I was was waiting impatiently with my family for news about how Bella is doing but we didn't have any clue for an hour now.

"Alice, you need to calm down." Rosalie tried to pull me into sitting beside her. She didn't win as I kept on pacing in front of them.

"I can't calm down. I can't forgive myself if anythng happens to her..."

"ALICE! Nothing is going to happen to her." Edward scolded me when my father emerged from the ER.

"Dad! Is something wrong with her? Is she okay." I asked Carlisle.

"Alice she's fine. We just wheeled her to a private room. She just got a really big bruise on the back of her head that made her faint. When the ball hit her face, she fell to the floor and hit her head pretty hard that caused the bruise. Other than that, she's perfectly fine. Actually, she's asking for all of you."

"Can we see her?" I asked trying my best not to sound too desperate.

"Sure. But be sure to stay quiet. Her head is still aching." We all nodded and followed him to Bella's room.

When we got inside I finally saw her. The brown eyes stared back at me. Her pale skin seemed more paler than usual.

"Hey." Her angelic voice broke my ogling.

"Hey. How are you feeling, Bells?" Edward asked her.

"I feel fine. Just a bit dizzy. But that's just it." She gave us a small smile.

"Bella." I whispered.

"Hey Alice." She greeted. She might have seen my hesitation to come closer to her because she called me over and told me to sit beside her on the bed. "What's up, Al. Why do you look so down?"

"I'm sorry Bella."

"For?"

"For putting you in this situation. I got you distracted." I reasoned out.

"Alice, it's not your fault. Besides, this is so normal for me. Actually, back in Arizona, the hospital was basically my second home. I was always there."

That made me laugh. It was so carefree being with Bella. Like nothing will go wrong even if everything inside you shattered a while ago.

Her father, Chief Swan, came and stayed for a while but he left because of work. He had a lot to do in the Police Station.

Carlisle told her to stay for the night because they had to run some more test and check if she has any more complication.

When visiting hours were over, we promised to be back first thing in the morning.

That night, it was so hard for me to find sleep. She took over my mind.

But eventually, I did. When I finally fell asleep, she filled my dreams. And I can't ask for anyone else who starred my dreams.

The dream consisted of Bella being alone with me in a beautiful place. It was full of wild flowers and the place was green everywhere. There were nothing to bother us. Just the warmth of the sun, the swoosh of the wind and the smell of each other, intoxicating us both.

It was magical, that place. It's like everything can happen without having to give any reasons on why it happened.

We lay on our backs on the grass looking at each others eyes. Her deep brown eyes were so bright because of the sun shining down on us. It made me feel like everything we wanted was possible to happen. Her chestnut hair cascaded under her beautifully, I can just touch it for all of my life. She was so gorgeous that I just can't take my eyes off of her.

She gave me a reason to live and I loved what I'm feeling.

When I woke up, I was very certain on what I am feeling towards Bella. I am falling deeply and madly in love with her. But first, I had to figure out on how will I say this to her and pray that she feels the same way as I do.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. But on the good side, wait for my next chapter for this story. I will probably post it later or tomorrow.**

**littlemissunpredictable**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 5: Invitation

APOV

Things went back to normal. Bella went back to school two days after the accident. She still attends gym but now has a phobia to play volleyball.

"So, Bella. I was wondering if you want to go to our house tonight. Esme and Carlisle have this party to go to and we got the house to ourselves." I sucked up my breath and asked her.

"Uhm. I don't know if Charlie will allow me." She replied.

"Hey, I heard that the party my parents will attend consists of the most important people here in Forks. Your dad might go there since he's the Chief of Police. Maybe he'll let you be with us since you're just gonna stay home by yourself." Edward made a point.

"I suppose so." It gave me a little encouragement when she said that. "But I have to ask Charlie first." We all nodded and went back to eating.

When the bell rang ending lunch, Bella and I headed to the locker room for Gym. We went inside to change in our uniforms.

Bella was extremely beautiful and sexy. I was staring at her the whole time she was changing. She stripped down on her jeans and shirt leaving her in only her underwear. She had perfectly round ass and nice breasts leaving me to my imagination on what she looked like without the undergarments.

"What are you staring at?" My thoughts of her were interrupted when I heard her voice.

"Nothing." I said and went to change to my uniform.

Gym was really fun. It was one of my favorite subject since I love sports. I may be little but that didn't stop me from loving every sport known to mankind.

Time went fast and before I knew it, Gym was over. Off to History class.

History class was no fun at all. Considering that I was so eager to see Bella again was driving me crazy. I was tapping my fingers against the table impatiently waiting for the class to end.

_RRRIIINNNGG_

I sprinted for the door and headed towards the library where I promise Bella I'd meet her. When I arrived there, I found her in the farthest place in the library where the classical books were.

"Hey. I've been looking everywhere for you. I didn't know I'd find you here."

"Sorry. Well, I'm a big fan of books as you know."

"That I know. But I didn't know about you loving the classics."

"It's just my passion to read some of the greatest novels." She said.

We went on like this through the period talking about everything. It was nice to know something about Bella.

"How about I go with you at your house and help you convince Charlie to come and stay with us for the night since he's not gonna be there." I suggested to her when we were walking to the parking lot.

"Sure. But I still don't know if he would come to that party." I didn't even care about the last part she said. The _'Sure'_ was what matters, really.

Bella led me to her red truck then we went off for her house.

The ride there was beyond silent but it was soothing.

I texted Edward to tell him that I was with Bella.

_A_

_Am I missing something there??_

_E._

_E_

_God, Edward! No. Even though I want it to be _

_true, we're really just going to convince Charlie._

_A._

_A_

_Fine. Text me if he let you down. I'll_

_come and pick you up there._

_E._

_E_

_Okay. Thanks._

_A._

When I looked up from my phone, we were already in front of her house. The cruiser, I was assuming was Charlie's, was there too.

We went inside the door and found Charlie seated in his recliner chair watching TV.

"Dad. You're home early." Bella said to her father.

"I have to go to this party later tonight. I have to get ready so, I went home early." I saw Bella glance at me from the corner of her eye while I did the same. "Hey, Alice." Charlie greeted me.

"Hi chief." I waved back.

"You know Alice?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Last summer she was always at the hospital to help her father. Sometimes I was there for emergencies and stuff and she was the one who always talks to me."

Bella looked at me and I nodded at her.

"So, dad. I was wondering. Since you're going to this party, can I go to Alice's house? She invited me over 'cause her parents are going to the party too."

"Well..." I heard the hesitation in his voice.

"My brothers are also there." I intervened.

His eyebrows shot up and I knew I hit the jackpot. He knew if something went wrong, my brothers will take care of it.

"Fine. But no boys unless it's the Cullens." Charlie demanded.

Bella hugged her father and pulled my hand to drag me upstairs to her room.

Her room was really nice but not as big as mine. She loved blue though, I can see that. The walls and the bed sheets were both blue. She had a twin size bed, desk with a computer, built in bathroom and a walk in closet.

She walked inside her closet and I followed. She had many clothes but needs major teaching about it. She had pants and shirts everywhere. But on the positive side, it was good pants.

She pulled out a jean skirt, red tank top, a pajama set and undergarments. She went to the bathroom and got her toiletrees.

"Do I need anything else?" She asked me.

"No. That's fine."

She stuffed everything in one bag and went down the stairs to bid Charlie a goodbye.

I told her the directions to my house, not too far away from hers.

Our house was not far away from civilization but it was pretty secluded. We didn't have neighbors for probably a mile more or less.

When we neared the house I warned her. "It will be pretty awkward at night, okay."

"Why?"

"Don't ask. You'll find out."

She had a confused face on but didn't further linger on the subject at hand.

I led her to the front of my house and opened the door for her.

"Welcome to my lovely abode."

"Wow. It's really beautiful." She swooned.

"Esme did it."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah. She's an interior designer." I said proudly.

"Bella! I'm glad you made it." Edward said walking down the stairs.

"Yeah. Me too." She replied.

We did everything we can do in the house. Watched TV, played video games, make overs, joking around, even hide and seek when it became dark. We ordered pizza for dinner and afterwards, we watched a movie.

We were in the living room, watching a new movie when Rosalie decided to go to sleep. Emmett followed her. Not long after, Edward and Jasper also left for their room.

"And... were doomed." I said suddenly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Any moment now." As I said the words, it began.

"Emmett!" "Shit. Jazz. Faster." "UGGHHHH..." "I'm coming baby. I'm so close."

Bella had a puzzled face and I stared at her. We had a staring competition for a second then bursted out laughing.

"Oh. My. God. How's it feel to live here?" She asked still laughing.

"You have no idea. Sometimes it drives me crazy." I replied once I calmed down myself.

"It's kind of arousing actually." She surprised me with her answer.

I didn't say anything at her comment. I just stared at her again. She was leaning to me and my body did the same. One more move, and our faces will be attached to each other.

"Alice." She whispered.

When she said that, someone in my mind pushed me to go for her and I lunged for her lips hungrily.

She kissed me back and buried her hands through my hair. I pushed her head to me to get her closer to me.

Our lips were moving in sync. I've tasted nothing like her ever before. She tasted so sweet but at the same time there's a pang flavor I can't determine.

After what seems like a year of tasting her, we pulled away very slowly to breathe.

"I've been wanting to do this since the first time I saw you." I confessed.

"Me too." She replied.

That night, we shared passionate kisses together. But it didn't go too far. It still wasn't the right time. When we were done for the night, I led her to my room and slept side by side peacefully.

This was what I wanted.

**A/N: There you go, Chapter 5. I don't know when will I post a chapter again for both My Happily Ever After and Live Your Life. My schedule has been hectic and school is driving me crazy. Finals in our school is coming pretty fast and I have to study hard for it since I'm a junior. But, I'll **_**try**_** to update it. If not, see you in two weeks. I'm really sorry.**

**Until I update again.**

**littlemissunpredictable**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 6: Spending the day with you

BPOV

I woke up in the arms of the girl of my dreams. I smiled at the realization that last night really happened—it wasn't a dream.

I turned around to face her and surprised to see that she was wide awake.

"Hey sleepyhead." She greeted with a bright smile.

"Goodmorni—" I haven't finished my greeting yet when she cut me off. Her lips got down to mine so quickly that I hadn't realized she was already kissing me.

It was like heaven. Her lips were so soft and gentle.

"Mmmmm, Alice." I moaned against her lips. Her hands snaked on my waist pulling me more to her while my own went to her hair pulling her head closer to mine.

We were in our own little world at last.

"I have waited for this moment to come. And now that I have you, I want to ask you...." Alice hesitated to say after our morning kiss.

"What Alice? You can ask me anything." I encouraged her.

"I want to ask youif you would want to be my girlfriend." She looked down, away from me when she asked the question. I grabbed her cheek with my hand so that she can look at me. I gave her an assuring smile before I answered her question.

"Yes, I would want that." She smiled back at me before crashing her lips to mine once again with all she have. The kiss wasn't the kind we just had. It wasn't gentle but it was more passionate.

We got dressed and went down to see what her siblings were up to. We found them eating inside the kitchen.

"So, what are you two up to?" Rosalie asked with a grin. Oh, she definitely knew what was happening.

"We don't know yet." Alice answered. "How about you?"

"Emmett and I will head up to Seattle for the weekend. We're going to buy car parts to the Jeep."

"Oh, okay. How about you Jasper? Edward?" I asked.

"We're going to stay right here." Jasper said with a big smile while looking straight to Edward's eyes.

"Eww." Emmett whined. "Stop it!" He demanded.

"So, if you two are staying here. Then Bella and I should head out." Alice told them.

"That's a great idea, Al. Lock the door when you leave, kay!" Edward faked enthusiasm.

* * *

Alice and I spent our Saturday at the mall.

"Do you think we should tell my family about us?"

"Sure. It's fine with me if you want to tell them." I said. She nodded.

We were walking hand in hand around the mall, heading to nowhere in particular. I liked the feeling of finally expressing my feelings to her.

She dragged me to some shops where she let me try on some clothes – some, not nearly my style. It was really irritating sometimes but being with her was all that mattered to me.

When we went out of the last store she pulled me into, she dragged me to another. But this time, I had to object.

"Alice. NO!" I somewhat yelled at her.

"Please. For me?" She told me with her puppy dog eyes.

Ugh! I can't resist that.

"Fine!" I gave up.

She squealed and took my hand and pulled me into Victoria's Secret.

She pushed me into a dressing room and told me to wait there while she picked some stuff for me. I waited for a little time when she finally came back.

"Try this on." She threw me a pink set of nighty lingerie. **(a/n: link on my profile)**

"Hell no." I muttered.

"Come out. I wanna see."

"NO! I'm not coming out wearing this."

"Bella. Please." Ugh! That pleading voice again. Shit. I'm doomed.

I slowly opened the door and revealed myself. I looked at Alice and she was staring at me with an open mouth.

"You'll be the death of me Isabella." She muttered. I suppresed a giggle. "You're really sexy, but pink is not your color."

"I agree."

"Here. Try this one." She gave me another one, a red set lingerie. I went back to the dressing room and tried it on.

"I think red is not my color as well." I said to her. **(a/n: link on my profile)**

"Let me see."

I showed her the outfit and like I said, red was not my color.

"Here. Try this one."

I gave her a pleading look that said 'Stop'.

"I promise you, if blue is not your color, we'll leave right away." She compromised.

"Promise?"

"I promise." I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. **(a/n: once again, link on my profile)**

I looked at myself in front of the mirror after I slipped on the garment and gasped at what I saw.

I looked radiating – beautiful even.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Bella?" Alice called to me.

I didn't respond to her. I pulled her inside the dressing room and showed her the outfit. She looked at me from top to bottom, examining my being. She said nothing to me.

I started to push her outside of the room for me to change but she stopped me. She locked my wrist into her hand and said, "Don't. You look stunning."

"Alice. It's fine. You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying. You look beautiful."

She stepped closer to me and grabbed my head into her hands. She pulled my face into hers and crashed her lips to mine. Her right hand left my face and went into the back of my neck pulling me even closer to her.

I pulled away to breathe but that didn't stop her lips from touching my skin. She moved to my neck and started giving me butterfly kisses there. From my neck, she moved to my collarbone then moved her lips to the top of my left breast. My eyes rolled at the back of my head and I felt my heartbeat going faster than normal. The feeling was insane but it felt really good.

Her hands roamed around my body until it settled on my hips, playing with the straps of my panties—my upper body was alrealdy exposed to her. She knelt down in front of me and licked a trail from under my breast to my navel. Her hands on my hips suddenly tugged on my panties. I pulled away from her grasp and stepped back at her.

"Alice."

"I'm sorry. I got carried away. I'm sorry." She apologized. "I just – I really want you."

"I want you too but this isn't the right place for our first."

"You're right. I'm sorry." She stood up and gave me a small kiss.

I quickly dressed and went out of the room. When I got out, Alice was at the counter.

"Hey, what did you buy."

"It's a secret." She smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at her playfulness. "Come on. Let's go home."

We got to her car and went home.

"I think it's best we should carpool everyday in going to school. How about I pick you up on Monday and we should ride together." She suggested.

"Why do you think we should?" I asked her.

"To help our environment." She said simply. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Whatever you say."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait you guys. School and family were driving me crazy. But I'm back now, so don't you worry. **

**So, until chapter 7.**

**littlemissunpredictable**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 7: Confess

APOV

I picked Bella up at her house early Monday morning. The cruiser was nowhere in sight so Charlie probably left for work already. I walked to the door and knocked. A minute later, Bella pulled me inside and crushed her lips to mine.

"I missed you." She said against my lips.

"Me too."

We stayed like that for 5 minutes until I told her we have to leave for school.

When we got there, we were just in time for the warning bell. I walked her to her first class and told her to meet me and my family in the caffeteria for lunch.

The time was very slow for my liking and it was driving me nuts. I wanted to see Bella, I want to touch her smooth, soft skin. Feel her lips against mine.

I breathed deeply and tried to listen to the teacher in front of me to distract myself from thinking about Bella.

At last, the bell rang indicating that it was lunch time. I sprinted for the door and headed to the lunch room.

When I arrived there, Edward, Jasper and Bella were already seated at our usual spot. Emmett and Rosalie were unsurprisingly not there yet.

I went to our table and resisted the urge to kiss Bella. I failed miserably and pecked her on the cheek. I felt my brothers' eyes on me.

"You two are not telling us something." Edward implied as I sat down.

I looked at Bella for confirmation and she nodded.

"Fine." I took a deep breath and said, "Bella and I are together."

I looked at my brothers who had shocked faces.

"What? Since when?" Jasper broke the silence.

"Friday." Bella indicated.

"Al, Emmett will kill you when he finds out."

Silence once again took over our table. We didn't speak until someone's chair squeaked.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late." Emmett and Rosalie arrived and took their seats at the table.

"Did someone died? Why do you all have smug faces?" Emmett boomed.

No one spoke.

"Hello!" Emmett was starting to annoy me now.

"Alice and Bella are together." Edward told them.

I heard both Rose and Emmett gasp but at the same time, the gasps were different. Rose's gasp was of approval and happiness while Emmett's gasp was an angry one.

"Oh my god Alice, Bella. I'm so happy for the both of you." Rose stood from her chair and hugged me. She turned to Bella and hugged her also.

"Rose. Sit down." Emmett ordered.

She sighed and followed him.

"Alice..."

"Emmett. Don't you dare bring back the topic." I glared at him.

"But Alice. You know what happened before."

"It's in the past, Em. I know Bella is different. You won't hurt me right?" I turned to Bella and asked her as I looked deeply into her brown eyes and caressed her cheeks softly with my fingertips.

She had a confused face but replied nontheless, "I wouldn't dream of it."

I broke our eye contact and looked at my brother.

"We had to leave home before because of it." Emmett said.

I didn't say anything to them furthermore and took Bella's hand to get away from them. I pulled her up from her chair and walked out of the cafeteria.

I don't want to remember it. It's in the past now. I know Bella is the one for me. I need to forget and they were not helping me like I asked them to. I need to get away from them right now. I need to get away from it.

**A/N: Ok, so what's happening with Alice and Emmett? What's the big problem? Tune in for that. Sorry. It's super short. **

**Until next time**

**littlemissunpredictable**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 8: Explanation

APOV

We were inside my car, ditching Gym.

"I need to tell you something." I was trying to be sincere but my voice was unsure. Bella caught that.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"But I want to. If we want this relationship to work out, I suggest we have to be truthful to each other." She nodded and waited for me to continue. I sighed deeply and started to talk.

"I am the reason why my family moved here from Chicago two years ago. I had a thing with a girl named Victoria back home and she was my first everything. I loved her and I thought she loved me back but all she wanted to do to me was corrupt my mind.

"She offered me fucking drugs. I didn't know where she got it from and I was really scared of her or what she'll do to me. I was fifteen years old then and didn't know what to do but I was smart enough to not take it. So, I went to my brothers for help. When I told them about Victoria, they commanded that I had to break up with her and that is the only solution to this whole mess. So I followed their demand and broke up with her. But the problem is, she refused to let me go."

_FLASHBACK_

_I was currently here inside Victoria's room to cut things off with her finally. But things got a little out of hand. It was very complicated. And I was beyond scared that I would leave this room dead, or at least harmed and unconscious._

"_Vic, no. I don't want this. I don't want you anymore." I was very nervous. Victoria pointed her gun directly at my face, tears were pouring down from my eyes._

"_You want this, Alice. I know you do. You love me." She pointed out._

"_Loved." I corrected her with the past tense. That made her angry even more. _

_She continued to point the gun at me, the metal touching my forhead._

_I pleaded for her to stop but she didn't listen to me. _

_I was beyond scared right now. My whole body was shaking. I wanted to fight her but afraid that if I move just a single inch, she will pull the trigger and end my life. _

_I heard a car park in front of their house but still didn't make a move. I recognized the sound of the car was her father's._

_Victoria placed her finger against her lips signaling me to keep quiet._

"_Vic!" Her father called out to her while he entered the door. She didn't answer back to him._

"_Victoria! I spoke to Carlisle on my way home. He said Alice went here to talk to you. I know you're in here with her." He said. _

_I wanted to scream and ask for help but the gun was still at my face, her finger at the trigger. One move of her finger and certainly, I'm dead._

_I heard footsteps climbing up the stairs and before I knew it, Victoria's dad pulled her away from me and told me to run and call 911._

_I called 911 like what Mr. Johnson asked me to do and told them to come here quickly 'cause I suddenly heard a gunshot.. After I called the police, I called Jasper and told him I need help._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"The gunshot I heard was her killing her father. When the police and the paramedics came they quickly arrested Victoria. Unfortunately, Mr. Johnson died on the spot. The bullet was shot directly in his heart.

"I refused to go to school after that and my sibings were extremely worried about me. My dad got a job here in Forks that time. So, he grabbed the oppurtunity and moved here, leaving all the mess behind us and started a new one." I finished.

As I looked at Bella, her face was mixed with sadness and anger. Her hands were clenched in a fist, with her knuckles so white.

"It's fine if you don't want me anymore." I can't blame her if she doesn't want a girl with baggage.

Her head shot up and looked directly into my green eyes.

"What? Why? Don't you want to be with me anymore?" She asked.

"I will always want you. I'm just a little scared to go back to that stage again." I confessed.

She held my face and positioned my head so I was directly face to face with her.

"I promise you, I will never hurt you intenionally. We'll take all of this as slowly as possible. I will let you have your pace so that I won't push you too hard with this relationship." She said as I heard the sincerity in her voice. She pulled me to her and kissed me gently.

I have nothing to worry about. She is definitely not Victoria; she's different from that bitch. I know this will work out between the both of us.

But this will probably make Emmett and mine's relationship as siblings put to a test. He will be furious with me. He took this incident the most since he said he had an obligation to protect this family and he's the oldest but he failed to do so.

I wanted him to accept Bella.

Will that day come?

I hope so.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 9: ACCEPT

APOV

It was Friday now. Everything didn't went back to normal with Emmett and I after the revelation last Monday. Emmett, who always cracks a joke about everything, didn't spoke to me nor Bella.

"Do you think everything will be alright again?" Bella asked me during free period. She was very worried about me for not dealing things with Emmett but I assured her it will all eventually be fine very soon.

"I hope so." I replied.

When I got home from dropping off Bella at her house, I saw my three brothers in the living room, playing Xbox. I stood in front of the TV and blocked it from them.

"Alice, can you move?! I'm trying to kill Jasper's character's ass." Emmett yelled at me.

"What's your problem?" I shouted at them.

"You are my problem! MOVE!"

I turned the TV off so that I can get their full attention.

"Hey!" They yelled in unison.

"I mean, what's your problem with Bella?" I asked in a calmed voice. No one replied. "Come on guys. You know she's way different from her." I continued.

Emmett looked at Jasper and Edward with a look to both leave us while we talk. They both nodded and left the room.

He motioned for me to sit beside him on the couch and I did.

"Alice, I know she's different and that she will make you happy. But I just want to protect you." He said, trying to have calm voice.

"Don't give me that shit! You're supposed to support me with whatever I choose."

"Going back to that stage will not be good for all of us."

"So, what your saying is that you don't want be to be happy with whomever I want?!" I asked in a raged voice. I was losing it. I can feel it. He's trying to tell me to end things with Bella but I can't have that. I refuse to. She's everything to me now.

"No. That's not what I meant."

"Then protect me and be happy for me at the same time. Don't blame Bella like it's all her fault."

"I'm not blaming her, Alice. It's just that, we barely know her. For all we know she's a—"

"A what Emmett? A drug lord? An alcoholic?"

He sighed deeply. "No."

"Then what Emmett." By this time I was standing in front of him, looking straight into his eyes.

I didn't got an answer from him.

"All I want is for you to be happy for her, for us." My eyesight were starting to get fuzzy with the unshed tears. But I didn't dare to cry in front of him. "...because we are." I finished.

I walked out of the room and climbed up the stairs to my bedroom. I crawled to my bed and just laid there. _I need my sister right now. _I thought. But I can't talk about this with Rosalie. She didn't know a thing about the drugs incident with Victoria.

I was starting to get sleepy when someone knocked on my door.

Edward poked his head inside my room with an apologetic smile.

"Can I come in?"

I nodded and patted the space next to me on the bed. He walked inside and seated beside me.

Talking to Edward is so easy. He was my other best friend next to Jasper.

"So, on behalf of the dick Cullen boys, especially Emmett, I'm really sorry." He said looking down at his hands.

"You don't have to be sorry, Ed. You didn't do anything."

"That's the point Al. I didn't do anything to fight for you."

I snatched his hands and pulled him to me and gave him a grip tight hug. He hugged me back and whispered apologies in my ear.

"We talked about it and realized that Emmett shouldn't act the way He did. We saw how happy you were when you're with her and that's what all mattered to us." I pulled away from his arms and looked at him with a wide grin.

"Are you telling me that..." I can't finish my sentence so he continued for me.

"Yes, he's accepting her."

I squealed in excitement and joy and hugged him tighter this time.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I repeated again and again between giving him a huge fat kiss on the cheek.

But I had to hear from him. I needed my big brother bear himself say it in front of me.

"Where is he?"

Edward didn't ask who I was looking for. He already knew.

"He's in his room."

"Will Rose be there?"

"No. She went out."

I nodded and went for Emmett's room. I knocked once then he opened the door. I didn't let him say anything and lunged for his arms.

He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry for saying those words Al."

"I know you're just doing your job."

Finally, I can be with Bella _and _my family without any awkwardness.

**A/N: Okay guys! Since My Happily Ever After is the most read out of my three in-progress stories, I would like to focus more on this story first. Now, I want your opinion this time on what story I should write/finish first. Choices are:**

**Focus on My Happily Ever After entirely and just continue with my other stories (Drama All Over Again and Live Your Life) after I finish MHEA.**

**Do My Happily Ever After and Drama All Over Again at the same time.**

**Do My Happily Ever After and Live Your Life at the same time.**

**I'm so sorry for the readers of DAOA and LYL. For the DAOA readers, I think you're not as interested in this story as with Drama All Over. And with LYL, I don't know. I think it was a wrong idea to put it in here. **

**So please tell me what you prefer I do. Thank you very much.**

**Comments and suggestion are highly appreciated. Oh, and reviews too! ;)**

**Littlemissunpredictable**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 10: WE'RE BACK

BPOV

I was waiting for Alice to arrive at my house. We were going somewhere I didn't know for the weekend and I was really excited to be with her and away from all this drama around us. She said that whenever they wanted to run away from everything, they all went to relax here. So, she's taking me there.

I just wish her family was there with us too. It could have been more fun with them around. But asking for that was impossible right now, with them not accepting me for Alice and all.

I was standing in my front porch when a car screeched to a stop. It was Alice's. But not only her. There were two other cars behind Alice's car. It was Edward's Volvo and Emmett's jeep.

Alice got out of the car and started walking towards me with a big smile. I gave her a confused look in which she returned with a bigger smile if that was even possible.

"What are they doing here? Are they coming with us?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Yeah. Everything's fine now." She pulled me to her and kissed my lips. I can feel her happiness through the passionate kiss we were having.

"Ahem! It doesn't mean that we accepted, it's fine for you to make out in front of me." Edward said.

I felt my blood crept onto my cheeks. Alice laughed and stepped away from me. Edward stepped in and gave me a tight hug, whispering apologies in my ear.

"My turn!" Emmett shouted like a little girl. He shoved Edward aside and also gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett, I know you don't approve of me but can you please not kill me." I told him with very little air in my lungs.

"It's not like that Bella. I was just being the big brother to that punk right there." He pointed with his thumb to Alice's direction who was talking to Jasper.

I picked up my overnight bag and followed Emmett to where our friends were. Jasper gave me a brief hug, not too tight though, just to feel his sorry, and whispered an apology to me, much like what Edward did.

"So, where are we going?" I asked trying to get an answer from Alice. She snatched my bag from me and put it in the trunk of her car.

"Not gonna tell you, Bella so stop asking." She gave me a smirk while I rolled my eyes at her.

"Bella! I missed you. Why were you avoiding us all week?" Rose asked all of a sudden.

_Didn't she know?_

Before I could answer her, Jasper intervened.

"We have to get going if we don't want to catch traffic." We all nodded and headed for our respective cars.

Once inside Alice's car, I asked her, "Why is Rose not being the overprotective sister?"

"She doesn't know anything." She answered.

"What? How can she not know? It's a big thing."

"We didn't want to tell her about Victoria. She was drugged by her mother before and my dad told us that it's best to not tell her. If she knew, she wouldn't want to be with girls right now."

I was shocked at this new revelation. I looked outside the window and shut my mouth. I didn't ask question furthermore to show respect.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She asked in which I only nodded. She searched for my eyes and touched my face with her fingertips. I pulled her hand away from my face then pressed her palm to my lips. I then laid our intertwined hands on my lap and remained it there.

"How did you convince the guys about us?" I asked, wanting to change the subject and at them same time, intrigued on how she did it.

She told me every detail of what had happened. I was stunned on how she can twirl her brothers in her little fingers, especially Emmett.

"Where are we going?" I tried to ask her once again.

"For the last time, it's a surprise."

I rolled my eyes at her and continued to stare outside the window.

"Why don't you try to sleep? That'll pass the time." She suggested.

I gave her a mischievous look and said, "I have a better idea to pass the time."

* * *

APOV

She looked at me with a sultry smile that made me nervous. She loosened her seatbelt and turned her whole body towards me. She leaned into me and kissed my lips while I looked forward.

"Bella." I warned but it came out more like a moan.

"Hmm?" She hummed againsed my lips which made my whole body shiver.

"I'm driving."

"Then keep your eyes on the road." She said, now against my neck. "Don't mind me. I'm just passing the time."

Bella's hand went to the bottom of my shirt and caressed my stomach. Her lips went to my collarbone and bit a portion of my skin. I yelped.

"Sorry." She muttered.

I wound my right arm through her back to reassure her that it was fine and to keep going.

Her lips went back to my lips for a second then to my neck again while her hands were slowly crawling towards my breasts. She reached for my back then unhook my strapless bra. When she successfull removed my bra from me, she threw it to the back seat. She grabbed my breast and played with my nipples.

I was in pure bliss. I can never imagine what this woman can do to me. But whatever she does, I was loving it.

She gave my breasts a last squeeze and my lips a last kiss then left me needing and wanting more. But I knew we had to stop.

"Hey. Get back here right now." I demanded playfully.

"More later."

I gave her a pout that I was sure she couldn't resist. She sighed and took my hand in hers. She placed our intertwined hands in her thigh and remained it there. I was slowly pushing my hand through her jean skirt and towards her underwear.

When she felt what my hand was doing, she gave me a glare. I was suddenly scared of her. I pulled my hand back and rested it again on her thigh.

This was fine... for now.

**A/N: Okay, I have made my decision. Since most of you, my readers, prefer that I focus on My Happily Ever After rather than focus on the three of my stories, I will give my full free time on writing MHEA and hold-on to Live Your Life and Drama All Over Again. I just hope I can update my chapters as soon as possible. I'm really sorry for updating seldom. But in my defense, I'm really stressed out right now. For the past three weeks, I have been studying for my college entrance exams, then my boyfriend just went to New Zealand, my mother is totally pissed at me, and I miss my best friend. **

**I'm sorry I'm pouring this all out on you, but I just want to explain on why I'm not updating as much as possible. **

**So, until next time.**

**Littlemissunpredictable**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 11: Free

BPOV

"Do we have a destination?" I was beginning to be impatient.

"Of course."

"My butt hurts from all this sitting" I whined like a little girl.

"Patience, love." I cringed at the nickname she gave me. I think she noticed too because she continued with hesitation. "I mean..." She trailed off not even finishing her sentence.

I sat beside her, trying my best to be patient for Alice while I tried to figure out where we were going.

I think we were o the forest part of Seattle, but I'm not that sure. We were passing by cabin like houses and as we go further, they were becoming lesser and lesser.

At last, the car halted to a stop.

I studied the house before me, my mouth hanging open. It was the biggest cabin I have ever seen in my entire life. Cabins, I believe, were supposed to look old and small. But this cabin was far from it.

Alice got out of the car and I followed suit. I went to the trunk of the car and retrieved our bags. I saw the others doing the same with excited grins. Alice led me towards the front door of the house and opened it.

If I thought the outside was beautiful, I can't find a word that can describe the inside of it. It was grand.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked. I can't find myself to speak so I just nodded. "Esme designed this as well."

"Really? Your mom is really talented." I was impressed with her mom's skill.

"Come on. I gonna give you a tour." She held my hand and showed me every detail and every corner in this spectacular house.

She had already shown me the big living room with a flat screen TV and fireplace, the kitchen that was already stacked with so much food, movie room/game room, backyard with pool and jacuzzi, the library (so far, this was my favorite room), the studio, where all their instruments were, the guest room, masters bedroom and 4 bedrooms that belonged to the others downstairs. But out of four, two were only used.

And last but definitely not the least, Alice's room.

"Are you ready?" I nodded.

She slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

When she pulled me inside the room, I closed the door with a bang and pinned her against it.

APOV

I was really surprised when Bella pushed me up against the doorframe but very overwhelmed, in a good way, when she did it.

Her hands found my hips then her fingers crawled to the button of my pants. She successfully unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, she removed it until my thighs, my feet pushed down the rest of the way.

I played with the hem of her shirt first, then removed it from her. She resumed to kiss my lips when her shirt was out of the way. Her hands were on my thighs, pulling my legs to her waist. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around her. She walked us to my huge bed and plopped me down to it.

"You're so beautiful Alice. I wanna mark you as mine." She said while kissing her way up from my stomach to my lips.

"I'm already marked as yours. I love you so much, Bella." I blurted out not thinking coherently.

Her head shot up from my neck and her brown eyes locked on my green ones. I started to panick when she didn't respond to my confession.

"I'm sorry I freaked you out. It just came out" I rambled.

I expected her to get up and scream, running away from me. But she didn't. Instead, she caressed every inch of my face with her fingertips and gave me a wide grin.

"I love you too" She crushed her lips to mine then plunged her tongue inside my mouth.

I pulled down her skirt and her panties in one swift motion. She then removed my tank top and kneaded my breast while the other was inside her wonderful and skillful mouth, my bra was long forgotten in the backseat of my car.

The only thing left between us were my underwear and her bra.

My hands went to her back and searched for the hook of her bra but I didn't find it. Nothing. Then, I heard her chuckling against my chest. _What was so funny?_

She grabbed my hands from her back and guided it in front of her chest.

_There it is._

The clasp was in front. I removed it from her quickly and looked at them for a moment. She's so beautiful.

"You're so fucking hot, Isabella. Get down to me NOW." I demanded eagerly in her ear.

Bella gave me a worried look, "Are you sure, Al? I don't mind if you're not ready. I can wait for you, forever. Remember? It doesn't matter to me." She prattled.

I grabbed her face in my hands and shushed her with a kiss. "I want you NOW, Isabella. I'm ready." She gave me another look but I repeated myself, "I'm ready for you. I want you, my love."

This time she complied by discarding my underwear and kissed down on my neck, chest, torso until she reached my core. She first brushed her lips to it then suddenly, she licked me fully. The feeling of her tasting me was unbelievable.

"You're so insanely delicious."

I didn't say anything but let out a moan, my eyes were rolling at the back of my head. This was insane; but a perfectly different kind of insane.

Bella plunged her mouth in and out of me, occasionally biting my aching clit. She sucked it into her mouth and flicked her tongue across it. She kept doing that until her fingers replaced her mouth. One finger, two fingers, three fingers. It felt so good. Her thrusts were becoming faster whenever she added a finger inside of me.

"Bella. I'm gonna... OH FUCK!" I was feeling it coming. I can't hold it anymore. I came, moaning and groaning her name.

She licked my sex, her tongue rubbing agains my clit, until I was clean.

I pulled her to me and kissed her lips, tasting myself slightly.

I rolled us over so I was on top of her. My hands travelled down south and found destination. I slid two fingers inside her surprisingly and pushed in and out of her tight hole.

"Alice. Shit." She hissed under her breath.

I brought her breast into my mouth while doing this. Pushing even deeper into her and looking for _the_ spot. The whole time, her hands were on my hair, pulling it gently. She let out a groan everytime my fingers were hitting all the right places.

"Don't stop. Oh FUCK! Don't stop baby." I granted her wish and made my fingers coming in and out of her faster than before. She moaned my name seductively at the same time cussing under her breath.

In no time at all, I was feeling that she was finally releasing. I pulled my fingers out of her and licked and sucked her juices.

"You taste so God damn good baby." I said. She was so delicious. Nothing like I ever tasted before.

After I licked all of her, I went and lay down beside her. She fell asleep easily after that. I brought her to my chest and just held her for a while.

"I love you, Alice." She said softly, obviously dreaming.

"I love you too, Bella."

I pulled the blanket to cover us and I fell into slumber with Bella by my side.

**A/N: Ok, the first lemon. I know it kinda suck but Alice still has problems and Bella is a little worried about her so that's why they were not that hard with each other. But eventually those horny teenagers in them will come out in future chapters :)**

**Littlemissunpredictable**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 12: Fun Night

APOV

I was having the best sleep I had for a very long time until I was disturbed by loud banging against my door.

"Alice! Bella! Dinnertime."

It was Emmett. Damn him.

I opened my eyes reluctantly and surely it was starting to become dark outside.

"Wake up, love." I whispered in Bella's ear while stroking her lovely cheeks. I sucked on her ear lobe in an attemp to fully wake her up.

"Hmmmm..." She moaned. When she stretched her arms, the blanket suddenly trailed down her, leaving her upper body bare for me to see.

I can't help it now.

I straddled her waist and leaned in and started sucking on her neck. I went down further to her chest trailing wet kisses until I got to her brests. My mouth went to her right while my hand went for the left. I sucked on her nipple then bit it gently earning a groan from Bella.

"Ooohh. Don't stop. That feels so good." She sighed.

"Love birds! Get up now!" It was Edward this time who called us. I've learned before to not ignore Edward and just follow him cause he will not be scared to barge in that door and drag you down the stairs by your hair if necessary.

"Yeah! We'll be down in a minute." I shouted. "Love, we really have to get up now. Edward will come here unashamed that he'll be seeing us naked." Bella blushed adorably and got up to get her clothes from the floor.

I gave an exasperated sigh and got up as well. Once were both clothed, I intertwined our hands and got downstairs. When we entered the living room, there were four boxes of pizza already tackled by my siblings.

"Here." Edward handed us another box of pizza for just the two of us.

"I can't eat all of these." Bella declared.

"It's fine. Emmett will eat what we don't get to finish." I said looking at Emmett disgustingly with his mouth full of pizza.

When we were all done eating, we cleaned up the trash and crashed again in the living room. Jasper and Edward were sprawled on the floor, Rose and Emmett on the loveseat and Bella and I were sitting on the couch.

"So, what do you guys wanna do next?" Emmett asked.

"Swimming!" Rose shrieked.

We all nodded in agreement and went upstairs to change into our bathing suits.

"Baby, what do you think?" I turned around and found Bella in the hottest two piece I've ever seen in my entire life. It was a purple bikini that ties around the neck and back and slides in the center of the breasts. It was so fucking hard to leave the room right now. I just wanted to push her to the bed and make a repeat performance what we did a while ago.

"You're gonna be the death of me Isabella." I pulled her to me and gave her a supposedly chaste kiss but became a full out make-out session.

"Alice." She broke the kiss and rolled her eyes at me. "Don't distract me."

"I can't help it if you're so gorgeous." She gave me a big smile and kissed my lips once again.

"You look good as well." I leaned in for another kiss but was stop my Bella's hand. "Nope. Let's go down. I don't want to be drag by my hair." I gave her the pout that I'm sure she can't resist. But much to my chagrin, it didn't work this time. I gave out a sigh of defeat in which Bella's eyes rolled.

She pulled a tube dress to cover her bikini then pulled me downstairs where the others were already waiting.

BPOV

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Emmett shouted once we were all settled inside the pool. "So, this is how it goes. Rose and I will be a team, Alice and Jasper then Edward and Bella. First game will be us vs. Jasper and Alice. Whoever wins will fight against Bella and Edward. Everything clear?"

"Crystal." Alice chirped in her high pitched voice.

I swam where Edward was and watched the two teams settle themselves and get ready. Alice looked at me and smiled. I blew her a kiss and winked at her.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!" Edward yelled and the game started.

Even though Rosalie was way taller than Alice, her arms were skinnier than hers. Alice got muscles from playing so much sports. That was her advantage. She had arms strength to win the fight. And for sure, Alice and Jasper won.

"Woohoo!" Alice cheered.

I turned to Edward and set the plan.

"Okay, Bella. You have to push harder. I know her arms are strong but our advantage is your upper body. Use not only your arms but your shoulders as well when you push. I've seen you play basketball and tennis and I can say that if you use your strength from your upper body, you can knock her down."

"Okay, I'll do that. Just don't let me fall." He nodded and lowered himself down for me to ride his shoulders.

"You ready to lose baby?" Alice asked me.

I glared at her playfully and said, "Never dreamed of it."

I looked down at Edward and was surprised to see him and Jasper were making out below us. I tapped his head to get his attention.

"Sorry to interrupt buddy, but we have a fight to win."

We were now in our positions and waited for Emmett.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!" Emmett yelled declaring the start of the fight. I took Alice's hand and locked with my fingers tightly. Edward was right. Alice's arms were strong but she didn't have balance. I had both.

She started to wobble around Jasper's shoulder's but he gripped her thighs tighter to keep her from falling.

I pushed her harder, once, twice, three times, then... BAM!

"Victory!" Edward exclaimed.

I jumped down from Edwards shoulder and gave him a high five. I saw Alice swimming towards me and met her halfway.

"Good job, baby." She congratulated.

I teased her by whispering, "I prefer you say that when were in bed." I gave her a grin in which she return with a slight smack on my arm.

APOV

We swam and played a little while longer until we decided to go back inside the house because it was already getting chilly outside. We went inside the house and change for our night clothes after we agreed to meet in the movie room to watch a movie. I wore shorts and a thin forest green long sleeved pajama top while Bella wore flannel pants and a baby blue tank top.

"Do you wanna go down or do you wanna stay here?" I asked her in what I hoped to pass as a seductive voice.

"Tempting, but...no thanks. I'd rather stay in a room full of people, specifically your brothers, and watch you squirm while I touch you." She said then gave me a wicked grin.

"Tease." I glared at her playfully in which she only laughed then kissed my neck, then my lips. She opened the door and led us to the movie room where my family were already settled in.

"So guys, what do you wanna watch? No chick flicks, please." Jasper said while he stared the three of us girls down.

"How about Dark Knight? I'm not really into chick flicks." Bella suggested.

"Yeah. I love Heath! Too bad he passed away." Edward said with a deep sigh.

"I can tell. I saw your movie collection in your room and found Brokeback Mountain at the starting end of the shelf. And I know you organize your collection by favorite." I stated as a matter of factly. Edward blushed then shot me a menacing look.

"So Dark Knight it is? Heathe is way too ugly in this movie, so I have no worries." Jasper sent Edward a cheesy smile that he also returned.

"Stop being gay bitches and put in the movie!" Emmett demanded.

Jasper inserted the disc in the dvd player and came to sit next to us.

Jasper and Edward were sitting side by side on the couch, Emmett had Rosalie in between his legs on loveseat and I was curled up on Bella's lap beside Jazz on the couch as well.

Half way through the movie, when the Joker crashed Bruce's party, I felt Bella's hand crawling agains my stomach. I turned to face her, making sure to press my ass against her core. When I looked at her, I found her eyes were darker than usual.

Something was definitely behind them—lust maybe.

"I need you so badly, Alice." She said, whispering in my ear.

I turned away from her to look at my siblings. I found Edward and Jazz were already sleeping and ended on the floor. Emmett and Rose were having a hot make-out session like there were no people in the room. I looked at Bella again only to find her breathtaking smile on her face.

"I need you too." And with that said, I got up from her lap and pulled her away from the couch. I grabbed her hand and ran with her, eager to get to my bedroom and end the night with a happy one.

**A/N: I hope that was okay. REVIEW please. I don't think I'm doing a good job since my reviews are getting fewer and fewer. Please tell me what you think of the story. Suggestions are very much appreciated. **

**littlemissunpredictable**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 13: Tradition

BPOV

A month has passed since Alice and I first made love in their getaway home. Since then, our relationship progressed even more and keeps getting better and better. The Cullens, the Hales and I have become much more closer each passing day. And Alice was thankful for that.

Alice.

Oh, god. I still can't believe she's all mine. It's not even two months since I met her and I know that we are really going fast but I don't really care. She wanted this and I can't deny that I didn't want this. I love her with all of my being and I will do everything for her just to be happy. I swear to God if I ever I see that bitch Victoria, I will kill her for doing that to my Alice. But I know until now, she's rottening in jail. And I'm thankful for that. Alice doesn't need that kind of shit in her life.

"I'm bored." Alice whined when she got to my house and plopped down on my couch beside me. I was lounging in my couch, reading a new book I just bought when she arrived in my house.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" I asked her. It was a Saturday and I'll admit it was kinda boring today. Our friends went to Port Angeles for the day, shopping, and that wasn't our thing. **(A/N: I know, it's not Alice. But bear with me. This is a lesbo story and they're kinda tomboys. :)) **

"How about we go to that fair. It's only for the weekend and I wanna check it out. Come on babe, this could be fun!" She exclaimed.

"The carnival? Alice, what are you, six? Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Please Bella." She gave me that little puppy dog eyes with the pout and I knew I was a goner. I sighed then gave in. I went upstairs and quickly change. Since it was a little cold outside, I wore a little more clothing. I really really hate the cold.

When I got back downstairs, I didn't found Alice in my living room. Instead, she waited outside, leaning on her 2009 Audi S4 Cabriolet . I quickly locked the house then walked towards Alice. She opened the car for me then I went inside. She then slid inside the car after closing my door.

"I haven't been in a carnival since I was like eight." I admitted, killing the silence.

"Really." She said in disbelief. "We went there every year since I was 15. Esme and Carlilse made sure to not kill that Cullen tradition until the guys didn't want to go. Rosalie didn't want to go too unless Emmett went with her. I'm the only one who wanted to go and I'm really excited to relieve that tradition this year. Even if we're not complete." She looked at me and gave me a smile. "Because I have you now." I blushed at her cheesiness. But it was true. Through these things, good or bad, I will always be by her side.

We got to the carnival really fast and found a parking space. We went in the line and paid for our entrance fees. When we got inside, there were only a few people since it was drizzling a bit, but Alice and I didn't mind.

"So, what do you want to ride first?" She asked.

And that's how we spent the day. We had ridden everything. From the scariest roller coaster to merry-go-round, from the chairlift ride to those love boats and of course the grand wheel.

"Let's take a break." I said. We found a bench and sat down for a moment.

"Wait here. I'll get us some food." Alice left me for a while letting me rest. When she got back, she had so many carnival food with her. I laughed at her silliness. "We can't visit the carnival without eating carnival food."

She bought everything. Cotton candy, pretzels, popcorn, nachos and lots of candies. We so had a lot of fun. We were laughing while eating, just enjoying each other's company. We shared funny stories about each other's families. Her, mostly about Emmett being a goof and me, about my crazy mother doing everything she desired. We talked about our childhood until we got to the topic of me coming out to the public's eye.

I told her that being the real me wasn't terrible. My family and my close friends accepted me. Although some of my friends didn't approve of me, it doesn't matter.

We were talking about her friends back in their hometown when she asked me about mine, "So, any stories about your friends back in Arizona?"

My smile suddenly faltered when she brought that up. Alice must've noticed my smug because she quickly apologized for reminding me of a bad memory.

"No, it's fine." I assured her. I was having an internal battle if I should tell her what happened back in Pheonix. I sighed deeply and said, "Remember when you told me that we should be honest with each other for this relationship to work out?" She nodded, "Well, there's also a big reason on why I moved here in Forks." I can't help but let out small tears. Alice stayed silent but reached for my face and wiped the tears.

"Last December, my friend, Janey, found out she had Leukemia. When the doctors treated her, they said the disease already spread out all over her body and was too late to save her. The doctors said she only had two months to live.

"Everyone was devastated, especially me, when we found out this frightening news. Janey was my bestfriend. She was like a sister to me. We were always there for each other. We used to call ourselves as _'the dynamic duo'_. She was there for me when I came out to the public. She was there to defend me when kids at school would tease me. We had a deep kind of friendship.

"So that two months were spent having fun together. Janey and I used to sneak out in the middle of the night and drive around town with my car until we end up at our secret hiding place. We would stay there until sunlight. She did everything she wished to do and I was always there by her side through it all." Alice held me tightly in her arms and let me reminisce about my friend.

"Those two months had passed and miraculously, she was still alive. All her family and friends hoped and prayed that her health will improve.

"After a little over months of recovering, we were all convinced that she will be okay." Tears were now streaming down my face. Alice still held me in her arms silently listening; my back against her chest.

"Summertime was starting to end that time. The two of us were in the grocery store doing our monthly shopping when it happened. We were in the shampoo aisle picking out our favorite scents then she fainted. I panicked. I didn't know what to do but yell for someone to call 911.

"She was quickly rushed to the hospital and got examined. The next day, when she got situated in a private room, I stayed with her while her parents had breakfast. We were just talking about the Junior prom when she suddenly became quiet. I let her be since I thought she needed her rest. She looked up at me and smiled weakly. She had said, _"Your my sister, Bella. I love you. Don't ever forget that. I will look down at you when I'm already up there." _Janey gave my hand a squeeze then closed her eyes. I stared at her blankly until I heard her heartbeat monitor went flat. I demanded and yelled for her to comeback to me but it was no use. She was already gone.

"A doctor and some nurses busted inside the room when they probably heard me shouting. They used the machine to try and get Janey's heart to beat again. I saw her small body tremble when the machine electrecuted her chest. I was sobbing uncontrollably that I didn't noticed they were covering her body with a thin white cloth. Our other close friend, Shane, pulled me in a hug when she saw that Janey's body was already being rolled out of her room and into the morgue.

"A week after her funeral, I realized that I can't stay where my best friend died. So, I talked to Renee and told her I want to stay with Charlie until I graduate high school. It was really hard to say goodbye but I had to for the sake of my sanity." I finished. I turned to look at Alice and found her with a sad face. She pulled me to her and kissed my forhead.

"I'm sorry about that Bella. I can't say that I know how you feel but I promise you that I will help you overcome your grief. I know it's still fresh and I want to help you through it."

"Alice, you already helped me. These past few weeks with you had been amazing. When you came into my life, I felt like a new person." She pulled me once again but this time, she kissed me on the lips.

"I love you, Bella." She leaned her forhead against mine then kissed me again lightly.

"I love you too."

APOV

I can't believe she's pouring her heart out to me. Bella's been through a lot; maybe even worse than my experience. I can't imagine losing something so close to me like that.

When she finally calmed down, I led her to the exit of the carnival and went to the car.

"Are you sure you want to leave? I don't want to ruin your tradition."

"Don't worry about it. You're more important to me." I reassured and gave her a smile. Bella closed her eyes and leaned her head on the headrest. Every now and then, I would look at her and see small tears fall down from her eyes. I will so badly do anything to comfort her and put away the heartaches she's been feeling.

We drove in silence on the way home. Our hands were intertiwned and rested on my lap. When we got to her house, Bella turned to face me.

"Can you stay at my house tonight? Charlie has a fishing trip with a friend and won't come home 'til tomorrow afternoon. I don't want to be alone for the night." She pleaded for me to stay and I can't deny her that.

"Sure. I'll just go home and get some clothes."

"Nonesense. You can borrow some of mine." She offered. I nodded and turn of the engine of the car. We got out and went inside of the house. She pulled me upstairs to her room and just lay down.

"I will always be here for you, no matter what." I promised.

"Ditto." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

I love her so much. I can't imagine my life without her now that I have her. I will just have to do everything for this love to last; but I know it will. It was so pure to break it. And I will do my best to never leave her side.

I just hope something like what happened to Bella's friend will never happen to either of us.

**A/N: REVIEW please! New pictures in profile**

**Littlemissunpredictable**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter 14: Future

_**One year and 6 months later**_

APOV

Finally. Graduation. I have been waiting for this day for so long. I wanna leave this shithole and live my life the way I want it to be. But ever since Bella, I didn't care how I live it as long as she's by my side.

My parents and her dad agreed on joint graduation dinner for Bella, Edward, Jasper and myself. So, after the graduation ceremony, we will all go down to an Italian restaurant for a nice little get together and celebrate.

The past year and a half was kind of a blur. It all moved so fast. I still remembere the day Bella and I met like it was just yesterday. All through senior year, we were inseparable. Me, my gay brothers and Bella hang out endlessly. Emmett and Rose had gone to college in UW but they visit us every chance they get.

Everyone found out about my relationship with Bella. I don't know how but it was pretty obvious with our PDA every between classes. I'm really thankful that Bella was very patient with me. She let me have the pace with our physical relationship. She didn't make a move unless I do it first or if I ask her to. But, I knew she was going insane so, I gave in. I know she's not Victoria and she won't hurt me like the way Vic did.

One more unforgettable moment about the past months was when our parents found out. I didn't have problem with my parents though. They knew that I was a lesbian when I turned thirteen and they told me that whatever makes me happy, I should go for it. If Bella makes me happy, I should get her. But, Charlie was a different story. He didn't knew about Bella's sexuality. When we sat down on her couch to tell him about us, Bella was really nervous. She didn't knew how to tell him. But I reassure her that it will all be fine. Charlie would understand and let her be with me. When Charlie had sat down in front of us, I nudged Bella and told her with my eyes to just blurt it out.

"Dad, I'm lesbian." She had said, surprising Charlie and even me with her bluntness.

"What," Charlie asked with both eyebrows raised.

"I'm lesbian." Bella repeated. She looked at me, smiled at took my hand. Charlie knew that I was a lesbian even before Bella. It didn't take him long to figure things out.

"Oh." He whispered. "You and Alice?" He asked. We nodded. I can tell that Bella was extremely nervous so I squeezed her hand tighter telling her that I will always be by her side to protect her. Whatever her dad might say. But Charlie did surprise with what he did. He stood up from his seat and came towards us.

"I'm sorry dad, for disappointing you." Bella apologized.

"Don't say that Bells. I'm proud of you. How can I not be. You're smart, one of the top student's in class, you're not giving me a headache like all the other kids here and most especially, you will not get pregnant by those shitface boys." I had to laugh at that. Charlie wasn't embarassed to use words like that.

She gave Bella a hug then turned to me. "You'll take care of her, right Al?" He asked. I offered him my hand and he shook it.

"With all my heart, sir." I answered.

Weeks after our little announcement, Bella and I got a letter from NYU; our dream school. Bella was applying for Medicine while I was appylying for Architecture.

We had sat in my room nervously, letters in our hands.

"Okay, on the count of three we'll both open them, together." I said to her. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"One," She started.

"Two," I followed.

"Three," This time, we both said together.

I opened my envelope and read what the content was all about.

_I passed. _

I looked at Bella who was silently reading her letter in front of me. I waited for her to finish while I gripped my letter in my hand. I can't imagine living without Bella if she didn't pass in NYU. She had a second choice though, Harvard. But it was three hours away from me. I can't be away from her like that.

Finally, Bella looked up at me with a blank face.

"I'm sorry, baby. We'll figure something out." I leaned towards her and gave her a long kiss. While I was pouring my emotions at her, I felt her smile against me. I was confused for a moment and broke our kiss. She was smiling hugely, showing her white teeth. I didn't understand this. She should have been crying for not passing in our dream school, which is a terrible mistake in NYU's part. She's definitely smart.

"I passed."

That night, I will always remember it. It was the night that I realized that we will constantly be together, forever. We had made love that night. Screaming our hearts out to each other.

As I was driving my car towards Piccolo Italia, one of the few restaurants here in Forks, after the graduation ceremony, Bella saw my reminiscing smile and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

I looked at her and smiled even more bigger at her. "I was just thinking about that night we got our letter from NYU."

"Oh, that. I still can't believe we both got in. I just stared at the words '_you passed', _then for a second I can't breath." She blushed.

I laughed and reached for her hand. "The good thing is, you'll have me there. And besides, Jasper and Edward will only be three hours away."

Now, Jasper and Edward both got into Harvard. They planned on getting into NYU as well but Edward got into waiting list while Jasper got in. Edward didn't had the confidence of having a chance of getting in so he took the Harvard oppurtunity. Jasper didn't want to go to NYU unless Edward will go, so he followed him in Harvard in which they both got in. Plan A was supposed to be, Bella and Edward will study Medicine, I will study Architecture and Jasper will study Business. But since Edward and Jasper went for Harvard, they will pursue their dreams there.

When we got to the restaurant, I saw everyone's car in the parking lot. The cruiser, the Volvo, the Mercedes and the jeep. Rosalie and Emmett went home to attend our graduation and stay here in Forks until the summer ends.

Summer. Last summer was a dreadful three months for Bella. My heart can't seem to take seeing her so down like that. Everything we do to distract her, usually even brings more memories of her dead friend, Janey. She cried herself to sleep almost every night. But whenever I come and spend the night with her or her spend the night with me, the crying subsides. Though I knew better; the pain was still there. We all helped her forget the bad memories but instead told her to remember the good ones. And thankfully, she did. It wasn't easy for any of us, especially Bella, but she did overcome it. Bella and I even went to Phoenix to visit Janey's grave on her one year death anniversary last August. I just wish that this summer wouldn't be like the last one.

I led Bella inside the restaurant and found our family seated on one of the reserved tables. Dinner went by quickly, mostly talking about college plans for the four of us freshies. Desserts came afterwards. Halfway through our chocolate cakes, our parents handed the four of us separate envelopes. We looked at each other then to our parents, not attempting to find out what's inside. But I knew what it was though. Carlisle and Esme gave Emmett and Rose the same kind of envelope when they graduated last year.

"Open it." My father ordered with a big grin plastered on his face. I looked at Bella who was looking at her father who was encouraging her too to open the envelope. I turned to the paper in my hands and ripped it slowly. Inside was a brochure of an apartment in west side New York.

"What's this?" asked Edward who was beside me.

"Well, that's your graduation gift. We bought an apartment for you and Jasper in Boston and for Alice and Bella in New York." Esme said with a proud smile on her face.

"Dad, did you pitched in this?" Bella asked Charlie worriedly in which he nodded. "No, I can't take this. It's hard enough to leave you behind, I can't possibly imagine taking your money too." She argued.

"Bella, don't be stubborn. Besides, it's not just me who paid for it. The Cullens did too you know." She looked at my parents and sighed deeply. She got up from her chair and walked towards her father. She hugged him tightly and poured all her emotions. He, in return, gave her a one-arm hug awkwardly. Charlie wasn't really an emotional man. After hugging her dad, she turned to my parents and hugged them as well. "Thank you." I heard her whisper in Esme's ear. She went back to her seat and looked at the brochure once again, studying it.

"So, the rent is already paid for the rest of your stay there, which is for four years. But if you decided to stay after your graduation, the rent is all up to you. You're full pledged adult by then." Carlisle explained.

"There are already furniture inside. All you have to work for is food and electricity. We can't just give everything to you now, would we." Esme finished with a smirk.

We talked more about the apartments and other stuff until I got a look at Bella. She was staring far away off, like she was thinking hard of something.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded then stared of into space again. I worried about her. I think it's going to be like last summer after all. But I will try my hardest to change that.

I put my arms across her shoulder and pulled her to me. I kissed the side of her head and whispered, "Will you come with me? I have something for you?" I got up from my chair then grabbed her hand to pull her up. I led her to the doors that look out to the city lights. It was a beautiful night. It was a bit windy tough but some stars were out tonight.

"I love you, Alice. I can't even imagine my life without you now that I finally found you. You've helped me a lot with everything that has been going on in my life. Sometimes I'm afraid to wake up in the morning and find out that I'm not good enough for you; that I've got too much drama in my life and you realize that this isn't what you want." Bella said, small tears coming down from her eyes.

"Bella, you know I will never do that." I said sincerely. I guess this is the right time to give her my graduation present for her. I pulled out a blue box and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked in confusion.

"Go ahead, open it." I told her. She gave me a small smile then turned her attention to the box. Inside was a chain necklace. The pendant is a silver that with a blue heart.

"Wow, Alice. This is beautiful." She said as she gave my lips a small kiss.

"This will always remind you that you will always have the key to my heart. Always." She rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of my statement. I had to smile and laugh a little too.

"I'll remember, Al. And don't worry. I'll take care of it." I grabbed the necklace from her and snap it around her neck. I pulled her to me and gave her a long and deep kiss.

"Are you ready for New York baby?" I asked.

"Of course! I can't wait to get one of those 'I love NY' shirts!" She said enthusiastically.

I know we would be fine. Yeah, high school just ended. But we have the rest of our lives to look out for. New problems, new experiences, new life. New York, here we come!


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

EPILOGUE

BPOV

"Bella!" Alice called when she came through the front door of our SoHo apartment. We had just moved out from our old apartment in the west side and moved to SoHo since the hospital I'm working in and Alice's firm were closer. "I'm home. Where are you?"

"In here." I was studying one of my patient's medical history. Tomorrow will be the day of my first major surgery. A heart transplant. I was very lucky to get scrubbed in since I was only a resident and handling a major case. But my mentor, Dr. Cooper, had so much faith in me and believed that I can do it.

"Oh, there you are. Can you come in the living room for a sec?" Alice had a knowing look in which I returned with a raised eyebrow.

"What is up on your sleeve now?" I asked, standing up.

"Can you just trust me?" Alice pulled me out to the living room. She pushed me towards the couch and sat me down. She walked at the back of the couch and crouched down to my ear and whispered, "Now, close your eyes."

"Alice," I whined.

"Just do it, Bella." She said with a warning tone as she kissed my lips. And with a groan, I closed my eyes. I heard metal clicking then Alice's shuffling feet. I could now feel Alice sitting beside me. "Now, open." She ordered.

When I opened my eyes, I can't believe what Alice had in front of me. An English Cocker Spaniel puppy. It's so beautiful. It's coat color was a mixture of brown and gold.

"Alice, this is wonderful!" I squealed.

"That's what I thought so. I figured, since our main plan was a fluke, this was the next best thing." My love was a genius. Two years ago, we decided to adopt a baby so that we will finally complete our little family of two. But since work was hectic for the both of us, I was an Intern back then and Alice was starting her own Architectual firm, our request was declined. We decided that if everything in our career was finally smooth-sailing, we would try again.

"This is perfect, thank you." I leaned in to her and gave her a deep kiss.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Emmett will be staying in our house for the week we would be gone for our anniversary. He has this business trip here in the city and I offered our apartment since we would be gone for that week."

Our 6th year anniversary as a married couple. Yup, _married_. Alice and I tied the knot when we were in our 2nd year of College. We got into this huge fight then one problem led to another until that day...

_FLASHBACK_

_I was staying home alone once again. Alice was with her study buddies tonight. She always accused me of always studying but everytime I have my free time, she's not home. Well, what can I do, Medicine is a stressful and difficult course. _

_Finally, I heard the front door open. When I looked at the digital clock on top of the bedside table, I found that it was already two in the morning. _

_Alice stumbled through our bedroom door then plopped herself on the bed heavily. She smelled like beer. She had been drinking. _

"_Alice, get up we need to talk." I got up from the bed and swtiched the light on. _

"_Can this wait until the morning?" She groaned. She sat up and looked at me with an 'are you kidding me?!?!' expression on her god damn face._

"_No. Why are you drunk?" I asked._

"_I'm not drunk." She denied._

"_Then why do you smell like alcohol." _

"_I said I'm not drunk, not that I didn't drink." She smirked. Oh, that son of a bitch. I just wanted to smack her smart-ass face but I know that I couldn't._

"_Then why did you drink?" I interrogated her. She once again gave me a 'isn't it obvious' look. UGH! What's with all these looks?! It's driving me insane._

"_You don't see it clearly do you." She started standing up and getting in front of my face._

"_No. Tell me!" I shouted._

"_I hate it when you're with that slut?!" She shouted back._

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Of course you don't." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes._

_We stayed silent for a while then I broke it with my calmed voice, "So, what do you want now, Alice? Let's just end this?" I suggested. Of course that is not what I wanted but I needed to know what she wanted._

"_No. I need you to never see that Trixie again." She said. Oh, this is what it's all about. _

"_I can't do that. She's my lab partner, Alice! I hate it when you're with that slut?!" She shouted back._

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Of course you don't." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes._

_We stayed silent for a while then I broke it with my calmed voice, "So, what do you want now, Alice? Let's just end this?" I suggested. Of course that is not what I wanted but I need to know what she wanted._

"_No. I need you to never see that Trixie again." She said. Oh, so this is what it's all about. _

"_I can't do that. She's my lab partner, Alice! You know how important lab works is to me to pass this course! I can't do that I'm sorry." Ever since I always spent most of my free time with my laboratory partner, Trixie, during my free time to study, Alice had always been jealous of her. She's always complaining that I'm always with Trixie and I didn't have enough time to be with her. _

"_UGH!" She shouted in frustration._

"_I can't do this, Al. I think we need a break." _

"_No. I don't want that."_

"_Then what do you want?!" I'm really getting impatient with her now. _

"_Marry me!" She blurted out._

_END FLASHBACK_

So, that's how she asked me. Of course, out of deep love, I agreed. The weekend after that, I commited to her. And ever since I said yes, we trusted each other more and more. Sure, she still got a bit jealous sometimes, but I showed her that I always come home to her and only her.

"What should we name this little one?" Alice asked from beside me while I was scratching and patting the puppy's head.

"Ummm..." I tried to think. "...how about.. Jake." I said.

"Jake," She repeated. "Not bad. Jake it is."

We played with Jake for a while until he started to get sleepy.

"So baby, what do you wanna do now?" Alice asked me. We were now lying side by side in our bed. We just finished dinner and was now relaxing after a long day.

"Well, it's been a while since we..." I trailed off but I knew that Alice got what I was saying.

"You can say that again. Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Why don't I just show you?" I wiggled my eyebrows up and down then pulled Alice to me for a kiss. I rolled us so I was now hovering over her. I straddled her waist as I dove for her neck. She moaned as I sucked on the skin below her ear. Her hand went to my head and grabbed my hair to keep me where I was. My hands went to the ends of her shirt then tugged it upward. I broke my contact with her neck to lift up her shirt. She sat up then gently lifted my shirt too. I cupped her face in my hands and forced her lips to crash into mine.

She tasted so sweet. Even after almost nine years of being together, I still can't get enough of her. She's like a drug that I can't get myself out of. I love her so much.

"Bella." She groned. Alice slipped her hands behind my back then unhooked my bra. I kissed her shoulders lightly as she removed my bra straps away from me. I did the same to Alice and in no time, both of our upper bodies were naked. I grabbed her breasts and gently kneeded it. I ran my fingers over her nipples, sometimes pinching the little devils. Alice moaned my name against my lips again; her eyes were shut and her forhead scrunching down in pure bliss.

"Do you like that baby?" I asked as I still stroked her nipples.

"Yes." She said in a breathy tone. I slid down my face in her breasts then pulled out my tongue to lick her right nipple. I looked up at Alice while I sucked her breast and found her green orbs looking down at me.

She grabbed my shoulders then pulled me to her lips. I pushed my tongue in her mouth and explored inside her.

"Pull down you shorts baby." I commanded in which she complied faster than I expected. When she removed her shorts from her I was shocked to see that she has gone commando, no panties. I grabbed the small shorts from her hands and threw it across the room. I pushed her gently so that she'll lie down while I lavish her hot body lovingly.

I slid down her body until I was already on the end of the bed by her feet. I took her right foot in my hand then leaned my face into it. I started kissing her ankle, sometimes licking, towards her toes. When I got to her toes, I kissed each one of them with small kisses. After doing the task, I kissed my way up to her calf then her knee. I kissed around the back of her knee then made my way on her inner thigh going up to where she wants me to be, and where I want to be for that matter. When I got to my destination, I kissed the sides of her sex then went over to her other thigh.

"You tease" I heard Alice mutter under her breath. I had to chuckle at her eagerness.

I repeated my performance with her leg to the other one. After giving my attention to her legs, I made my way to her stomach. I circled my tongue around her belly button then dipped it in the hole. I bit my way up on her torso then to her breasts. I cupped her right breast and her left was inside my mouth. I lavished and sucked her breast like a lollipop with my tongue. Her nipple was amazing. I turned to her other breast and gave the same attention as the other one.

"Bella. I can't take it anymore. Get down now." She pushed my shoulders towards her awaiting core. I licked her sex as I pushed a finger inside her. I kept on pumping inside her as I circled my tongue on her clit. Sucking and biting as I went.

"Bella," Alice moaned and I knew what that meant. She wanted 'the 69'. I turned myself so that I was above Alice's face. When we were finally situated in our position I went back to work. I felt her lick me fully then I let out a moan making Alice slightly tremble below me due to the vibration from my mouth. She inserted a finger inside me and started pumping.

"Faster baby, MORE!" I demanded as she inserted two more fingers in my hole. It didn't take long for Alice to come followed by me. I licked all her cum as she did the same to me. I finished the licking with small kisses around her vagina then I went to lay beside her.

"It's like we're teenagers again. Only the sex is better this time since we don't have to hide from my brothers anymore." Alice said as I chuckled. That was so true. When we were still living in Forks, it was hard to be intimate because even though I was a girl, her brothers would so kill me if they found out I was taking Alice inside their home.

"Yeah, I remember. Especially Emmett. That brother of your's is so protective of you."

"I know right. But at least now their not here. And I can do whatever I want to do."

"And what is that again?" I asked looking like innocent.

"Why don't I show you?" She repeated what I had said to her earlier.

We had another three rounds of happiness after that. This was crazy. I am truly in love with this girl that I want to repeat our love story all over again and not change anything. Even the fighting because I know that the fights we had before had made us stronger and closer.

She snuggled beside me then whispered, "I love Bella."

"I love you too, Alice." I kissed her for one last time until we fell asleep in each others arms dreaming about our lives in the days to come together.

-END-

**A/N: Haha! I just can't help it. I had to name the dog JAKE! :)**

**That's it you guys! Thanks to everyone who read this story and have come with the journey that is, MY HAPPILY EVER AFTER. I truly appreciate all those reviews, alerts, favorites and so on...**

**So, for one last time (for this story, i mean) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Littlemissunpredictable**


End file.
